


Sunnyside Up

by gilleboll



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: Amy wakes up early on a weekend. But, where’s Jake?





	Sunnyside Up

The bright sunlight shone in through the half-closed blinds, stirring Amy from her sleep. She heaved a sigh and reached for her phone. 7:30 a.m. There’s no way she was going to fall back asleep. She put the phone back down on the bedside table and rolled over to Jake’s side of the bed to cuddle up next to him, only to find it empty — which was strange. Jake never got up before 10 o’clock on weekends unless there was an emergency. Maybe he had just gone to the bathroom? No... His side of the mattress wasn’t warm; he’d been out of bed for a while now. Had something actually happened? She scooted out of bed with at least a thousand worst-case scenarios playing through her head; Jake had slipped and hurt himself in the shower. He had fallen down the stairs and broken his neck. He had been kidnapped. Okay, that last one was extremely unlikely, but to Amy’s anxiety absolutely anything was possible. Right now though, she wished it wasn’t because she would much rather have stayed under the covers where it was nice and warm. God, her apartment was cold. She reached for a cardigan that was perched on the edge of her hamper and put it on. Yes, it was dirty laundry, but it was her favorite sweater and laundry day wasn’t until tomorrow. Desperate times. She stepped in to the fuzzy slippers that her husband had gotten her for her latest birthday and left the room.

 

Rather than finding disaster and calamity, she found the apartment smelling like coffee.

”Jake?” Amy called out.

”Ames?” he answered from the kitchen. Amy pulled her cardigan across her chest as she padded towards the kitchen. She could hear some clattering from in there, which was just about as worrying as all the worst-case scenarios she had been imagining earlier.

”What are you doing in there babe?” she asked, ducking into the kitchen. In there she found the perfect scene. Her husband, the love of her life, was plating up sunnyside up eggs.

”I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d make breakfast,” he said with a little smile.

”This is why I married you,” Amy replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ”Also you’re going to shave, right?”

Jake raised his eyebrows at her. ”So you didn’t marry me for my awesome beard?” he asked, stroking his stubbly cheek. ”Oh yeah, no. You didn’t. I’ll shave.”

Amy smiled at him. ”There it is. Let me help you cook,” she said, reaching for the frying pan. Before she could grab it, she felt Jake’s hand gently grip her wrist.

”Ames, babe, no offense but... you can’t cook to save your life.”

Amy glared at him. ”Yes I can!”

”You somehow burned my pizza reheating it yesterday,” he said, grabbing her other wrist as well. ”You know what? I was gonna make you tea, but you came in before I got to it. You could do that and I’ll set the table.”

”Fine,” she sighed and gave him a light peck on the lips. ”Oh, and Jake?”

”Yeah?”

”I love you so much. Dream husband.”

”I love you so much too. Dream wife.”

 

They spent their morning after breakfast on the couch watching one of those Africa documentaries on Netflix. Well. They didn’t spend _all_ morning watching documentaries — it turns out Jake knew a surprising amount about the African wilderness. And he was very pleasant to kiss once he’d shaved.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it — and if you did, don’t be shy to leave a kudos or a comment! :)


End file.
